Lo que me haces sentir
by KittyEvey
Summary: Permito que Jane ponga sus manos en mis hombros y me gira para ponernos de frente. No sé bien a bien si el tono de voz, el gesto de sus manos en mis hombros o la pregunta en sí, me desarman. Sin entender cómo, repentinamente, fluyen todos mis sentimientos, me siento frustrada. M, porque es la relación romántica entre dos mujeres adultas, pero empieza muy T ;)
1. Quiero amanecer con alguien

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Jazz, aquí tienes respuesta a tu pregunta de siempre, por fin me atreví a escribir una historia más larga, no durará 20 capítulos, pero será más que un "one shot" ;)_

_Dudé mucho en el nombre, pero creo que refleja la colección de canciones que sirvieron de inspiración para la historia._

_Dedicada a mis lectoras más asiduas: Cecilis, Jazz, DuendeNY, Elissetty, las invitadas Flori y Oz._

_Oz: muchísimas gracias por haber leído todas mis historias y las palabras que me dedicaste, son un tesoro._

_Este primer capítulo se inspira en la canción "Quiero amanecer con alguien" que interpreta Daniela Romo y fue uno de sus éxitos en los noventas._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_Capítulo 1_

_**Quiero amanecer con alguien**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Escucho como ruido de fondo la conversación que tienen Jane y Ángela. Estoy furiosa, me siento humillada: la jefa del laboratorio forense del precinto donde ocurren más delitos, egresada de las universidades más importantes con especialidades forenses, tantas conferencias dictadas, tantos cursos tomados, formo parte de comités forenses nacionales e internacionales, soy capaz de salvar a un hombre en mi mesa de autopsias, y de la nada, quedo prendada de él como colegiala, ¡Por, Dios! ¿Cómo no pude ver en Dennis Rockmond todos los signos de un asesino en serie? Bien portado, caballeroso, coqueto, pulcro en muchos sentidos, pero al mismo tiempo hermético, dejando saber sólo lo que él quería que viera para seguirlo, como ratoncito al flautista de Hamelin. Por enésima ocasión me llevo la mano a la frente y luego peino mi cabello. Suspiro y Jane me observa interesada en saber lo que pasa por mi mente.

\- Vamos Maura, tienes qué comer algo.

Me dice con ternura al tiempo que extiende su brazo para ofrecerme un sándwich hecho por mi compañera de aventuras. Le devuelvo la mirada, no me atrevo a hablar, pues el tono de voz sería grosero y no es justo para ella, su preocupación es genuina. Sonrío agradecida y rechazo el sándiwch. Lo deja en la mesita del centro de la sala, al tiempo que frunce el ceño en señal de no estar de acuerdo con lo que hice. Pero tampoco dice nada, sólo suspira.

Ángela intenta convencernos de que el trabajo que hacemos es de lo más peligroso, pero Jane argumenta que no podemos hacer nada al respecto, nos gusta atrapar a los malos porque es lo correcto. Los gestos de Jane y la mueca de disgusto de Ángela me arrancan una sonrisa. Es como tener una familia, no siempre estás de acuerdo, pero percibes la calidez del cariño en esos pequeños actos que demuestran preocupación entre unos y otros. Por fin, derrotada, Ángela se despide y se retira a la casa de huéspedes, dejándome a solas con Jane. Con cierto disgusto, la morena espigada recoge el sándiwch que me ofreció hace rato y veo que se lo come acompañado de una cerveza en la isla de la cocina. Yo prendo la televisión para tratar de distraer mi mente. De vez en cuando percibo la mirada de Jane, vigilante, pero a distancia, respetando mi espacio.

Siento una pinchazo frío en mi cuello y el ardor de un tirón. Me levanto bruscamente, al momento de jalarme para liberarme de los brazos de Rockmond, ¡es un sueño!, me grito, obligándome a abrir mis ojos. Era de nuevo Dennis amenazándome con la navaja en mi cuello y tirándome de los hombros para arrastrarme al vacío. Aún estoy un poco desorientada, mis manos reconocen el suave lino de mis sábanas, estoy en mi cama. Lo último que recuerdo es haber dejado el control remoto en la mesita de la sala. Asumo que me quedé dormida en el sillón y Jane me trajo a mi cuarto; sabe que padezco de mi espalda si duermo por largo rato en una mala postura.

Un poco jadeante todavía del despertar repentino, percibo que se hunde la cama a mi lado izquierdo, es Jane que me mira a los ojos, preocupada.

\- Estás bien, estás en casa, a salvo, Rockmond ya no te hará daño.

Escuchar su voz me acaba de despertar.

\- Gracias.

Le digo espontánea, pero cansada. Me sonríe.

\- De nada, Maur. ¿Cómo estás?

Permito que ponga sus manos en mis hombros y me gira para ponernos de frente. No sé bien a bien si el tono de voz, el gesto de sus manos en mis hombros o la pregunta en sí, me desarman. Sin entender cómo, repentinamente, fluyen todos mis sentimientos, me siento frustrada.

\- Estoy cansada Jane, muy cansada de esta soledad tan larga, mi corazón ya no quiere más ausencias: mis padres, el doctor sin fronteras, hombres de una noche, primeras citas que no llegan a ser una segunda.

Me levanto y camino a la ventana. El cielo está prístino y la luna aparece brillante en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Jane sigue atenta a lo que le digo.

\- A veces, en noches así de tranquilas, percibo una sensación extraña, es como si mi corazón llamara a otro para que lo haga latir, otro igual que reclame su amor.

Regreso a mi cama y me tumbo derrotada. Estallo en sollozos.

\- Quiero volver a enamorarme, como cuando adolescente, quiero compartir con alguien todo lo que hay en mí, que no le importe lo que pase, ni le importe lo que fui.

Jane se mueve un poco en la cama, respetuosa de mi espacio, se acerca poco a poco, como pidiéndome permiso para acercarse de nuevo. En ese momento yo soy la que me lanzo a sus brazos, necesito calor humano, mi corazón se siente vacío y roto, acercarme a ella podría quitar esa punzada fría. Me rodea y sus manos me consuelan. Mi razón está callada, después de mucho tiempo, desde el accidente de mi madre, permito que mis sentimientos salgan a la superficie. Luego de algún tiempo, me separo del abrazo de Jane. Entre lágrimas hablo desesperada.

\- Quiero amanecer con alguien, que sepa cómo amarme, que separe bien mi cuerpo de mi mente, que me intuya solamente con mirarme, ¡que no quiera cambiarme!

Casi grito suplicante. Jane me mira con lágrimas en los ojos, he de parecer patética, y en el fondo también sé que es solidaria con mi sentir. Me toma de las manos y luego, otra vez me acurruco en brazos.

\- Quiero estar con alguien que me busque al sentirse vulnerable, que no tenga miedo de ser juzgado por mí. Alguien que entienda que hay ocasiones en que explicarse está de sobra, y por lo mismo, no rompa mis silencios con preguntas.

Jane me acerca una caja de pañuelos desechables. Me limpio la nariz y ella me peina el cabello enredado. Un poco más calmada, sigo con mi descripción.

\- Deseo que esa persona sea tan fuerte que me defienda de mis propias dudas; que no tenga miedo de enfrentarse conmigo, que en esa lucha por regirme, me seduzca, y que por las noches se confunda con mi sombra.

Suspiro, mientras Jane me invita con su mano a acomodarme en la cama de nuevo.

\- ¡Oh, Jane! ¿Encontraré a una persona así?

Me sonríe, besa mi frente y me arropa.

\- Sí, la encontrarás.

Cierro mis ojos y percibo su mano peinando mi cabello, después, me arrullo con la tibieza de sus dedos, quedándome dormida.

* * *

**A/N: **_¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal el inicio? _


	2. Aquí estoy yo

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Aquí la segunda entrega: este capítulo se basa en la canción interpretada por Luis Fonsi "Aquí estoy yo", donde se acompaña de Aleks Syntek, David Bisbal y Noel Schajris, con mención especial a Ludwika Paleta por su aparición en el video ;) _

_Gracias a las once personas que dejaron su comentario, espero les siga entreteniendo la historia._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Aquí estoy yo**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Me tranquiliza ver que pudo conciliar el sueño y que ha descansado suficientes horas, no tarda en amanecer. Mis dedos no pueden dejar de peinar su cabello de vez en cuando; es lo más cercano a una caricia romántica que he podido darle a mi amada doctora forense y parece que el gesto hace experimentar serenidad a Maura. Recuerdo su confesión, su impotencia al sentir que no ha encontrado a la pareja perfecta, alguien que la quiera incondicionalmente. Mi corazón se estremece y me es inevitable hablar en un susurro.

\- ¡Oh, Maura! Si pudieras verlo, yo soy esa persona con la que podrías amanecer cada mañana.

Me siento en el piso para poner mi rostro recargado a la orilla de la cama, justo a nivel del suyo que reposa en su almohada. Y sigo susurrando como si fuera una oración.

\- Aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, deseando cerrarle el paso a tu dolor, no temas, yo te cuidaré, ¿estarías dispuesta a abrirte a la posibilidad de tener una pareja como yo?

Reviso palmo a palmo su rostro, respira rítmicamente, sus ojos todavía tienen huellas de su llanto, pero hace rato que ya no sueña, su frente no se frunce en señal de angustia. Mis ojos se detienen en sus labios y los míos de pronto perciben casi dolor por no estar tocándolos, me queman, ¡cuándo desearía estar besándolos!

\- Yo podría llenar tu falta de amor, estoy dispuesta a darte mi fuerza y mi aliento. Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento, y te enseñe a creer y entregarte otra vez, sin medir los abrazos que des.

Sin ser consciente de ello, paseo mis dedos por su antebrazo, luego dibujo sobre el dorso de su mano que está más cercana a la mía. Repentinamente, una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos cansados, y rueda por mi mejilla.

\- Si pudiera entregarte el amor que pides, ¿estarías dispuesta a romper tus esquemas? ¿Estarías dispuesta a arriesgarte?

Mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir estallar mi corazón de amor por ti. Me levanto de mi postura y me retiro al ventanal donde la noche anterior observabas la luna. Miro al cielo donde están desapareciendo los rayones rosas y naranjas del amanecer, para dar paso al azul; aprieto mis manos contra mi pecho mientras elevo suplicante una oración:

\- ¡Dios! Dame inspiración para decir y hacer lo que ella espera de mí. Permite que confíe en mí, ayúdame para que deje sus miedos atrás.

\- ¡Jane!

Escucho la voz entrecortada de Maura. Siento calor súbito en mi rostro, mi corazón se sale de mi pecho y mi garganta no puede emitir palabra alguna. Estoy paralizada. ¿Maura había escuchado todo? ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar en voz alta? ¿No podrías haberle causado más incomodidad? ¡Perfecto, Jane! ¡Eres la mejor amiga!

\- ¡Jane!

Repitió de nuevo. Después de regañarme por segunda vez, me obligo a darle la cara. Mi rostro tiene lágrimas escurriendo, no se supone que Maura se enterara de mi amor por ella de esta manera. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, de sorpresa, su mirada se tornó en compasión. No me gusta que me tengan compasión. Entendió que no podría hablar de manera inmediata.

\- ¿Eso es lo que sientes por mí?

Trago saliva y me limpio el rostro. Respiro profundamente para encontrar mi voz.

\- ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Apenas pude pronunciar. Ella también comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, pero era un llanto distinto, no de desesperación ni angustia. Por lo mismo, sólo asintió con la cabeza. ¡Bruta! Me regaño por tercera ocasión, ya la hiciste llorar de nuevo. Contesta su pregunta y lárgate, me digo.

\- Sí, es todo lo que siento por ti.

\- ¡Oh, Jane!

Sentí vergüenza por afectarla de nuevo, ¿no fue suficiente estar a punto de perder la vida el día anterior para que luego venga yo con mi confesión? ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso es ser impertinente!

\- Entiendo Maura, no te preocupes, no tienes nada qué decir.

\- ¡Jane!

\- Nos vemos en el trabajo, necesitas componerte y yo darme una ducha, así que, nos veremos en la oficina.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta, escucho que Maura se levanta y viene tras de mí. No quiero verla, no quiero escucharla, podríamos rompernos el corazón mutuamente, y no resistiría romper el suyo.

Abro la puerta y veo dos sombras delante de ella.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Entretenida? ¿Se quedarán al tercer capítulo? ;) ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Corazón romántico, primera parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Los capítulos que siguen están inspirados en una canción de los 80's en español "Corazón romántico", interpretada por Arianna. Es de un cursi ¡tremendo!, pero es una de mis canciones favoritas._

_Originalmente sería un capítulo, pero, el desarrollo natural de la historia propició que se alargara mucho, así que, en esta ocasión, será una canción para tres capítulos o tres capítulos para una canción, como quieran verlo ;) _

_Y bueno, así también contesto más pronto las preguntas sobre ¿quién está en la puerta?_

_Saludos a Argentina y Paraguay. Solidaridad para Chile, por lo de Valparaiso._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Corazón romántico, primera parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Apenas jalo mi bata para ponérmela encima cuando escucho un grito despavorido de Jane.

\- ¡Ah!

\- ¡Jane! ¿Estás bien?

Grito desde el pasillo. La puerta de mi casa está abierta y distingo que Korsak y Frost están en la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien? ¿Jane, por qué tan nerviosa?

Me apresuro a llegar a la puerta, la italiana está asustada. Aunque Korsak habla en tono amable, Jane lo mira como si quisiera matarlo.

\- ¡Bonita forma de presentarse en una casa!

Reclama Jane a voz en cuello y sin ninguna sutileza.

\- Íbamos a tocar, pero vimos una sombra detrás de la puerta, tú saliste y ya no lo consideramos necesario.

Contesta Korsak en su defensa, levantando las manos, como si presintiera que la detective de cabello negro le fuera a tirar un puñetazo.

\- No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿estás bien?

Insiste el veterano, pero al ver el gesto adusto de Jane, se interrumpe y se dirige luego a mí

\- ¡Doctora! ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Peino mi cabello con mi mano y aunque traigo mi pijama de seda, en un gesto automático, me cubro con la bata.

\- Bien Korsak, gracias, todo bien.

Contesto un poco desconcertada, más por lo que escuché de Jane y su reacción de salir huyendo, que por la llegada repentina de nuestros dos compañeros detectives.

\- Pasen ¿A qué debemos el gusto de su visita tan temprana?

Me concentro en poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, hablo con la esperanza de que no noten las huellas de llanto en el rostro de Jane y mío. Entran a la casa, mientras ellos nos dan la espalda para sentarse en la isla de la cocina, aprovecho para limpiarme la cara. En un gesto instintivo le hago señas a Jane para que haga lo mismo. Me tranquiliza ver que me entendió y que me hizo caso. No me gusta cuando Jane está enojada o incómoda conmigo.

\- ¿Café, Frost? ¿Detective Korsak?

\- Sí, gracias, doctora Isles, para brindar por nuestro viaje.

Nos dice contento. Jane y yo los vemos con desconcierto, mientras les servía a ambos su taza de café.

\- Gracias, doctora. Léelo, Frost, para que sepan de que se trata.

Dice Korsak con ese tono de orgullo que le caracteriza cuando da buenas noticias. Frost recoge un documento de manos de su compañero veterano, hace un carraspeo para aclararse la garganta y comienza a leer. Al final de la lectura entendemos por qué el viaje: en el marco de la Iniciativa Mérida, el gobierno de Estados Unidos convocó a los mejores grupos de investigación a que asistieran a un congreso que se llevaría a cabo en Cancún, México, para capacitar e intercambiar información con nuestros pares mexicanos. Cabe decir que nosotros formamos parte de esa elite, y en pocas horas debemos estar tomando nuestro vuelo a Washington, D.C. y de ahí al sur de México.

\- Bien, entonces, hay maletas que preparar, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos recojan en el precinto.

Dijo Jane apresurando su café, y recogiendo las tazas de Korsak y Frost.

\- Sí, tenemos que irnos.

Secundó Frost y Korsak. Ellos se adelantan a la puerta y yo alcanzo a jalar a Jane del brazo.

\- Tenemos que hablar Jane.

Observa mis ojos, y distingo tristeza en su rostro.

\- Lo haremos luego, Maura, debemos salir.

No quise forzarla, en parte tenía razón por el viaje apresurado, y por otra, la verdad yo no tendría idea por dónde empezar nuestra conversación, todo fue sorpresivo para mí. Me obligo a pensar en el viaje, eran pocos días, pero era un país que desconocía, atractivo por su cultura, pero una zona donde el clima, los alimentos y las costumbres eran totalmente distintas a las nuestras.

Dos horas después de haber estado preparando maletas, ya estamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Washington, D.C., nos habían reservado en clase turista y los lugares en que nos asignaron están dispersos. En el fondo, siento alivio, sigo sin ordenar por completo mis ideas, ni tampoco mis sentimientos respecto a todo lo que dijo Jane.

Ya en el aeropuerto de la capital política, nos reunieron a todos los convocados en un hangar federal. Ahí se presentaron los coordinadores de grupos, nos separarían en equipos de especialistas, por lo que Jane y yo otra vez quedamos separadas y sin oportunidad de hablar. A estas alturas era una situación que me molestaba y me aliviaba a partes iguales. ¿Cuándo tendríamos oportunidad de hablar sobre nosotras?

A los detectives los sentaron en la zona frontal del avión, a los forenses al centro y los especialistas en manejo de tecnología, en la parte posterior, así que Korsak y Jane están sentados adelante; Frost en la parte de atrás, por cierto, acompañado de una rubia interesante; y yo, estoy sentada junto a Megan Hunt, mi par, pero del departamento de policía de Filadelfia.

\- ¿Le da nervios volar, Dra. Isles?

Intenta ser amable conmigo, y bueno, era de esperarse, compartiremos prácticamente cuatro horas de vuelo y estaremos trabajando en los mismos talleres durante nuestra estancia en México.

\- No, Dra. Hunt, más bien tengo muchas cosas en mente.

\- ¡Oh!, disculpa, no quise parecer entrometida.

\- Gracias, no se preocupe, debo decir que es muy considerado de su parte.

Por alguna razón terminamos hablando de nuestras vidas personales. Me cuenta que después de un accidente fatal de tránsito perdió la capacidad de seguir con su carrera de cirujana, y que la vida le brindó una segunda oportunidad al desarrollarse como médica forense.

La azafata nos ofrece un refrigerio, lo que interrumpe nuestra conversación. La Dra. Hunt se levanta al baño y eso permite que me quede un rato en silencio pensando sobre mi vida, sobre lo sucedido con Dennis Rockmond y la confesión de Jane.

Creo que sería tonto negar que el evento con Dennis Rockmond simplemente se convirtió en una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Estuve a minutos de morir, si no hubieran llegado mis compañeros, si Jane no hubiera negociado con él, me hubiera degollado, luego partido en pedazos y me hubiera puesto capa sobre capa de yeso para ser su última obra maestra.

La confesión de Jane, bueno, ¿qué puedo decir? Me tiene aturdida, sorprendida, y posiblemente molesta, ¿cómo no me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de mí? ¿Acaso era tal mi obsesión por encontrar "El señor correcto" que simplemente no vi lo que estaba delante de mí? Francamente eso de tener una pareja del mismo sexo, no me incomoda en absoluto; siempre he tenido claro que todos tenemos derecho de amar a quien queramos. Eso sí, más de alguna persona saltará de su silla, comenzando en el precito, y posiblemente los hermanos de Jane; pero es nuestra decisión y nuestra vida, no la de ellos.

\- ¿En qué piensa Dra. Isles?

Reconocí la voz grave y me fue inevitable sonreír. Jane estaba parada en el pasillo, observándome.

* * *

_**A/N:** ¿Y qué les pareció este tercer capítulo? ¿Han escuchado la canción? Sí, es de hace algunos ayeres ;) KEy_


	4. Corazón romántico, segunda parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Esta es la segunda parte que se basa en la canción interpretada por Arianna, "Corazón romántico"_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y seguir con la historia, espero les siga entreteniendo._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Corazón romántico, segunda parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Reconocí la voz grave y me fue inevitable sonreír. Jane estaba parada en el pasillo, observándome.

\- Espero me creas lo que te voy a decir…

Arqueó la ceja en su característico gesto de curiosidad pícara.

\- … pero estaba pensando en nosotras.

Sonríe, pero no una sonrisa alegre, sino más bien de melancolía. Suspira.

\- Este no es el momento para hablar, Dra. Isles, el pasillo de un avión no es lo que definiría un lugar privado para conversar, pero me alegra que pienses en nosotras.

Sonrío al escuchar su comentario, su tono casual hace que las cosas se vean de manera menos grave, pero sin restarles importancia. Repentinamente, detrás de ella, aparece una mujer tan alta como Jane, de piel más blanca, cabello castaño cortado en melena y ojos almendrados. Era la coordinadora del grupo de trabajo de los detectives.

\- Aquí estás, Jane, ya tengo un bosquejo de lo que podemos compartir con los detectives mexicanos. ¡Oh! Disculpen la interrupción.

La sonrisa que me había arrancado Jane hace unos segundos, se convierte en una sonrisa tensa que casi dejaba en línea horizontal mis labios.

La coordinadora estira la mano y al inclinarse, coloca su otra extremidad en el hombro de Jane. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo este calor en el estómago? Me pregunto al tiempo que veo que la recién llegada estira la mano para saludarme. Jane sonríe amable y toma la palabra en su tono más profesional.

\- Dra. Isles, Kate Beckett, detective de Nueva York, coordinadora de nuestro grupo de trabajo.

\- ¡Hola, Dra. Isles, mucho gusto! Kate.

Me dice entusiasmada, quizá muy entusiasmada, para mi gusto.

\- ¡Hola, Kate! Maura.

Jane me mira con ojos curiosos, creo que sabe que mi sonrisa es falsa. Luego llega la Dra. Hunt.

\- ¡Hola!

Saluda al grupo recién formado. Ahora soy yo quien toma actitud profesional.

\- Jane, Kate, la Dra. Megan Hunt, médico forense de Filadelfia. Megan, mi compañera, detective Jane Rizzoli, de Boston y la detective Beckett, de Nueva York, coordinadora del grupo de trabajo de detectives.

Jane la saluda con una sonrisa genuina, lo que me hace sentir mal por la actitud que tomé con Kate, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de observar cómo ella invade el espacio personal de Jane. O ¿sólo es que simplemente estamos en un espacio estrecho?, ¡Por Dios, es un avión! Me regaño, esto es demasiado.

Comentamos brevemente sobre lo afortunadas que éramos al haber sido convocadas para esta reunión y las expectativas que teníamos de la misma, además, el visitar uno de los lugares más alabados por sus bellezas naturales, era en verdad un agregado valioso. En seguida de intercambiar tarjetas, veo como Jane y Kate caminan de regreso a su sitio, la última sin dejar de parlotear. Jane vuelve su cara para verme; hace una mueca que interpreto como enfado. De alguna manera no estaba tan cómoda con la neoyorquina como conmigo. Eso me hizo sentir feliz. A mi lado, la Dra. Hunt se queja de un leve dolor de cabeza, decide despedirse y dormir un poco, antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Me quedo rumiando todo el evento con Jane y con Kate. ¡Dios mío! ¿Acaso fueron celos los que sentí? Empiezo a hacer recuento de otros momentos, de otras historias vividas con Jane. Creo que ya no puedo evitarlo, no deseo comportarme como alguien que no quiere ver las cosas obvias: desde hace bastante tiempo Jane está interesada en mí y sus sentimientos han crecido, es lógico pensar que tarde o temprano, pretendiendo conservar su cordura, debía confesar lo que siente por mí. Y lo hizo sin querer, pero con todo su corazón, hoy por la madrugada. Debo decidir sobre el tipo de relación que deseo tener con Jane y resuelvo actuar conforme a ello.

En el transcurso del aeropuerto al hotel nos pasan listas de los integrantes de todo el grupo; el programa de actividades, que inicia con una cena rompe-hielo y la información básica para registrarnos. Me doy cuenta que compartiré habitación con la Dra. Hunt, lo que me hace sentir tranquila, es una persona de fácil conversación. A Frost lo instalaron con un perfecto desconocido, al igual que Korsak, y Jane, ¡Oh, no!, Jane estará compartiendo habitación con Kate Beckett. Eso es una mala pasada del destino, y de ninguna manera ayudará a mis nervios saber que estarán bajo el mismo techo, en una habitación de área estrecha, donde compartirán baño y sus horas de descanso.

A media tarde, casi noche, estamos descendiendo de los transportes colectivos que nos trajeron a la Hacienda Tres Ríos, un hotel relativamente cercano del aeropuerto y justo pegado al mar. Es una extensión enorme, moderna, con un estilo de construcción que evoca fincas parecidas a las haciendas que están desperdigadas por toda la Península de Yucatán, pero con todas las comodidades actuales para los huéspedes.

El lobby está lleno de gente deseando registrarse para irse a cenar, descansar y mañana comenzar las jornadas de trabajo. Debía decirle algo a Jane, porque Kate podría hacer avances con ella y no quería que eso sucediera. ¿De dónde se me ocurrió esa loca idea? No lo sé, posiblemente mis instintos me lo dicen al ver cómo Kate se arrimaba a Jane en el pasillo del avión y como la siguió constantemente del avión al camión. La estaba acaparando por completo.

Respiré profundo, trato de calmarme mientras localizo a Jane. Está en el mostrador. Observo como Kate casi la acosa al estar haciendo su registro de habitación. Organizo mis ideas, pido disculpas a más de algún colega que detengo mientras atravieso el vestíbulo tratándola de alcanzar. Por fin llego a su lado.

\- ¡Hola, Jane!

\- ¡Hola, Maur!

Me tranquiliza que no se le haya olvidado el sobrenombre que es de exclusivo uso de ella para mí. Kate la mira en gesto de espera. Jane observa mi rostro e intuyó que debía hablar conmigo en privado. Me sonríe y vuelve su rostro a la coordinadora.

\- Te alcanzo luego Kate.

A la neoyorquina no le parece que Jane la despida, pero ante el tono firme de la italiana, no tuvo más remedio que retirarse.

\- Ven.

Le digo tomándola del antebrazo, quiero alejarme del pasillo principal y nos pegamos a una de las galerías del vestíbulo. Nos paramos frente a frente, recargo mi maleta en un pilar para tener libres mis manos que comienzan a estar sudorosas, no tanto por el clima, como por lo que le voy a decir a Jane. Me pierdo en sus ojos obscuros y cansados por unos instantes.

\- ¿Maura?

Me dice en un tono de voz suave, casi con ternura. Eso me desarma. Reacciono al recordar que estamos sobre tiempo antes de iniciar las actividades programadas y que estamos en un lugar público.

\- Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Jane, pero debo decirte que, no; …

Me interrumpí, tomé su brazo y la miré intensamente a los ojos.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Quieren saber qué le dijo Maura? ;) Nos leemos ... relativamente pronto KEy_


	5. Corazón romántico, tercera parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: ¡Hola a tod s! No pude resistir sus comentarios animados y atentos a mi escrito, así que quise agradecerles adelantando (por mucho) la quinta entrega de mi historia._

_Un fuerte abrazo a Cecilis, DuendeNY, Jazz, Wandy, Maura Rizzoli y un(a) invitado(a) que no ha dejado su nombre, por seguir sin pausa la historia, gracias por sus atenciones._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Corazón romántico, tercera parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Reacciono al recordar que estamos sobre tiempo antes de iniciar las actividades programadas y que estamos en un lugar público.

\- Sé que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Jane, pero debo decirte que, no; …

Me interrumpí, respiré profundo, tomé su brazo y la miré intensamente a los ojos.

\- No…_quiero_ decirte que deseo que nos demos una oportunidad.

\- ¿Maura?

Parece que hablé rápido o le cayó de sorpresa mi declaración. No importa, me explicaré.

\- Sí, hoy por la madrugada preguntabas si estaba dispuesta a tener una pareja como tú, si estaba dispuesta a romper mis esquemas y arriesgarme. Bueno, me arriesgaré, Jane Rizzoli, quiero que nos demos una oportunidad.

Jane está muda, observándome. De pronto, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y luego se lanza para abrazarme de manera efusiva, sin reserva alguna.

\- ¡Oh, Maura! ¿De verdad? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Me dice con la voz entrecortada, mientras me abraza, y luego se separa, sacudiéndome por los hombros. Característico de chicas educadas entre varones. Se lleva las manos a la boca y ahoga un grito. Ahora soy yo la que lo tomo de los hombros para calmarla, está respirando muy agitada.

\- Sí, lo digo en serio, Jane.

Se muerde los labios

\- ¡Maldita sea! No quiero que nuestro primer beso sea así en público y poco romántico, apresurado y con ojos curiosos, eso no es para nosotros.

Dice en tono frustrado, pero chusco. Suspiro con alivio. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Me encanta que cuide los detalles, y sobre todo, nuestra privacidad. Toma mi rostro en sus manos, y me acaricia las mejillas con sus pulgares.

\- Wow, ¡estoy feliz!, pero por favor, no le digas a Ángela todavía nada porque podría ser capaz de venir hasta acá a preguntarnos todo tipo de detalles.

Río a carcajada abierta, compartimos el pánico por la posible intromisión de Ángela.

\- No te preocupes, no lo diré a nadie, y en cuanto al beso, encontraremos el momento, pero estaré pensando en ello hasta que suceda.

Frost y Korsak se acercan y nos observan preguntándose qué está pasando, pero no se atreven a cuestionar, pues venían acompañados; Frost nos presenta a Felicity Smoak, su compañera de viaje. Jane y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices y nos fuimos a cenar con ellos antes de instalarnos en nuestros cuartos.

El programa de actividades es intenso, y las mesas de trabajo de cada uno de nosotros estaban separadas, así que apenas coincidíamos en las cenas o en los desayunos, claro, siempre y cuando no tuviéramos material que preparar para exponer o revisar y participar en las sesiones siguientes con los pares de las corporaciones anfitrionas.

Para la tarde del último día de actividades, ya estaba harta de sólo intercambiar discretos saludos con Jane, besos en la mejilla o roces ocultos bajo la mesa. Pero lo que estaba crispando mis nervios era el hecho de que Kate Beckett había convertido a Jane en su asistente y aprovechaba eso para pasar más tiempo con mi ¿amiga? ¿novia? ¡Arghhhh! De lo único que estoy segura es que quiero arrancarle la cabeza cuando llena de atenciones a Jane, lo que, seguro, es signo inequívoco de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ella. Usualmente soy alguien muy civilizada, no acostumbro actuar de manera tan visceral.

Después de la ceremonia de cierre del evento, se ofrece una comida informal para convivir con todos los participantes. La organizaron en el restaurante bar del hotel. A pesar del cansancio, el evento duró horas, había mucho que compartir con otros colegas, locales y coterráneos. A veces yo o a veces Jane, estirábamos el cuello para ver dónde nos encontrábamos. Finalmente, nos buscamos en la barra del bar.

\- ¿Ya renunciaste al puesto de asistente de Kate Beckett?

Le digo en tono burlón a Jane, aunque, reconozco, dolida de que haya pasado más tiempo con ella que conmigo, sobre todo y considerando que quería darle una oportunidad a nuestra relación.

\- ¿Acaso escucho un tono amargo en tu pregunta que denota celos?

Hice una mueca, le lancé un golpe con mi cartera.

\- ¡Ouch! Creo que ese es un sí, Dra. Isles

Ríe descaradamente. No podría estar enojada con ella con esa risa, y menos, tomando en cuenta su traje ajustado a la cintura y con un escote discreto que permite fantasear perfectamente con los secretos ocultos en ese cuerpo en forma.

Repentinamente llega Felicity y Frost.

\- ¡Hola, Dra. Isles! Me pregunto si podría pasarme su dirección electrónica y poder estar en contacto con usted. Frost me dice que maneja una base de datos bastante amplia y eso podría ayudar a la gente del laboratorio de Silver City para resolver muchos casos.

\- ¡Claro, Felicity! Aquí está mi tarjeta y mi correo electrónico, y si necesitas algo, aquí está mi otra dirección.

Le entrego la tarjeta estirando la mano al más puro estilo Isles, con una sonrisa coqueta. Jane se atraganta, sí, ese era el efecto que quería. Yo también sé jugar el juego de los celos. Felicity sonríe. Lástima, entonces, Frost no tiene oportunidad con ella, y bien por mí, sirvió para mis fines. Decido llevar el juego más lejos, Jane no se iba a salir con la suya y pagaría por estos días de espera.

\- ¿Quieres platicar qué más podemos hacer para enriquecer nuestra futura colaboración?

Jalo a Felicity hacia una mesa, dejando a Frost y Jane en la barra.

\- ¡Maura!

Se queja Jane.

\- Si quiere decirme algo, Dtve. Rizzoli, estaré cerca.

Fue inapreciable la cara de Jane al vernos alejarnos de la barra. Nos colocamos en una mesa que daba frente al mar.

\- Dra. Isles, yo que usted no desperdiciaría esta vista con alguien como yo, y aprovecharía escaparme con la Dtve. Rizzoli.

Enrojecí en el instante.

\- Sí, el asunto es obvio, Dra. Isles.

Me dice franca, pero no grosera.

\- Disculpe, Felicity, no quise parecer insensible.

Le digo todavía apenada.

\- No se preocupe, me pareció divertido participar en su pequeño juego, pero no lo juegue con mucha frecuencia porque podría perder a la Dtve. Rizzoli.

Mi rostro seguía enrojecido.

\- Si le parece, le diré a Jane que la espera en la playa.

Asentí en silencio.

\- Gracias, Felicity.

\- No tiene qué agradecer.

La vi desaparecer entre las mesas y el montón de asistentes a la reunión. Camino perdida en mis pensamientos, paso por la terraza, y bajando unos escalones, siento la arena blanca en mis pies. Observo al horizonte, la pequeña playa privada tiene futones montados en armazones de madera que tienen dosel, donde cuelgan pequeñas cortinas de lino; elijo un mueble lo suficientemente alejado para conservar nuestra privacidad, ahí me acomodo para esperar a Jane.

Nadie ha mentido al describir este rincón del Caribe Mexicano, no es fácil encontrar palabras para detallar cómo cae el sol en las playas de Cancún, que con el efecto de su luz, hace que en ciertos momentos las olas se vean doradas; y qué decir de ese azul turquesa del agua que se confunde con el cielo.

¿Por qué tardas tanto Jane? Ven por favor, amor; creo que pensando en ti puedes llegar más rápido; ven conmigo ven, que te necesito. Si supieras cuánto pensé en ti en estos días, la Dra. Hunt padeció mis ataques de romanticismo, porque no dejaba de hablar de ti poco antes de dormir y también al despertar.

Por fin veo aparecer una figura alta, lo requemado le da un tono oliváceo a su piel, irresistible. Tu cabello ondea movido por la brisa marina, el vestido toma la misma dirección que tu melena, se pega a ti, provocando imágenes sensuales en mi mente, muestras tus curvas caminando con un contoneo coqueto, eres atractiva en todos sentidos.

Mi corazón y mi cuerpo estallan, y ya estando cerca, me es inevitable correr hacia ti. Me recibes en tus brazos con una sonrisa, me haces girar como si fuéramos un par de adolescentes. Río, liberada de mis propios sentimientos, tu rostro se refugia en mi cuello, me respiras. Me dejas en el suelo y abrazadas caminamos al futón.

Antes de sentarnos, me detienes, me tomas de los hombros y me giras hacia ti, observas detenidamente mi rostro, como si no me conocieras de antes. Te detienes en mis labios. Me tienes temblando de anticipación.

\- Ten mis labios bésame, y llévame a las nubes una y otra vez, amor.

La sonrisa de Jane aún fue más grande al escuchar mi entrega y despacio, muy despacio se acerca, roza mis labios, suspira aliviada; al mismo tiempo cierro los ojos y permito sentir su boca sobre la mía, lenta, pausada, como si no quisiera romper el encanto de la playa caribeña. Yo, ya no estaba ahí, estaba en un mundo etéreo que sólo podía conocer a través de los labios de Jane.

Aquel beso enciende fuego en mis venas, el corazón se acelera al sentir las manos de mi italiana recorriendo mi torso, aunque la tela impide que toque mi piel, la enciende con sus caricias delicadas. Me aferro a su espalda y la jalo conmigo al futón cubierto de algodón, no caemos de manera elegante, pero a esas alturas lo que me importa es que apague con sus besos el volcán de mi corazón.

Me envuelve con sus brazos largos, me pega a ella, como si quisiera que nos fundiéramos en una sola persona. Sin prisas buscamos acomodo en nuestros cuerpos, comenzamos a conocerlos. Podría estar así de sol a sol, permitiendo que me ame mil veces, sin descanso.

\- Maura Isles, si no nos detenemos, podríamos dar tremendo espectáculo.

Me dice mientras besa mi hombro. Río pícara ante el comentario.

\- Estoy perdida en tus brazos.

Declara con ternura, tratando de recargarse en mi pecho. Sonrío buscando su boca, para besarla de nuevo. Respirando el aroma de su cabello se me ocurre algo.

\- Podríamos quedarnos uno o dos días más, me gustaría conocer algunas de las zonas arqueológicas, pero me encantaría más pasar un tiempo contigo a solas.

Jane se separa de mi pecho para observarme.

\- Me encanta su idea, Dra. Isles

Me besa sonriendo. Suspiramos y pierdo mi mirada en el horizonte, Jane la sigue y observa conmigo el atardecer caribeño. Luego, contenta de estar pegada a ella, me vuelvo a dejar mimar despacio por su corazón romántico.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Entonces, ¿nos vamos de paseo? ;)_


	6. Que no se rompa la noche, primera parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Por fin, el paseo tan esperado. La realidad me abrumó y dejé que me robara un pedazo de creatividad, y luego, me ganó la inseguridad por no entregarles algo que les llenara. Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena, agradezco su paciencia._

_Los dos siguientes capítulos están inspirados en una canción de Manuel Alejandro y María Magdalena, "Que no se rompa la noche" interpretada por Julio Iglesias. Junto con la canción de "Corazón romántico" fueron las que dieron motivos para desarrollar parte de la historia en locaciones mexicanas._

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Que no se rompa la noche, primera parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

Vimos desaparecer los últimos rayos del sol, el tener abrazada a mi cuerpo a Maura es una de las sensaciones más extraordinarias que he percibido en toda mi vida.

Repentinamente suena mi celular, interrumpiendo el encanto de escuchar el rítmico romper de las olas en la playa caribeña.

\- ¡Hola, Frost! Gracias, todo bien, nada de qué preocuparse…hey, guárdenos lugar, vamos para allá.

Beso la mejilla de Maura con ternura, suspiro y tomo un mechón de sus cabellos rojizos para acomodarlo, mientras le hablo.

\- Era Frost, están a punto de servir la cena y parece que muchos colegas están hambrientos, por lo que es recomendable ir lo más pronto posible con ellos para cenar.

Observo cómo se estira un poco para verme a la cara con una sonrisa serena.

\- Bien, no importa, ya tuvimos nuestro tiempo, y en los días siguientes tendremos más.

\- Cierto, aunque te confieso que no me gusta la idea de volvernos a separar esta noche.

Ahora suspira y me mira con gesto serio.

\- ¿Crees que a mí me agrada la idea que estés una noche más compartiendo la misma pequeña habitación con Beckett?

Me divierte su tono.

\- ¿Celosa?

\- Un poco…

Observo con atención su rostro mientras comenzamos a caminar tomadas de la mano de regreso al hotel. Alzo la ceja, no me satisface su respuesta.

\- De acuerdo, no un poco, mucho, pero, por otro lado, estoy tranquila, porque tú estás conmigo, no con ella.

Sonrío ampliamente y la abrazo estrechamente contra mí.

\- Sí, estoy contigo.

Aparecimos en las puertas del comedor, después de un pequeño recorrido visual, vimos que Korsak y Frost estaban sentados con la doctora Hunt y con Felicity. Nos guardaron espacio a las dos juntas. También nos distinguieron en la distancia y nos recibieron cálidamente en la mesa. Felicity Smoak es alguien que siempre habla lo que piensa.

\- ¡Felicidades! Me da gusto verlas juntas.

\- Sí, nos da mucho gusto que por fin hayan tenido oportunidad de hablar…

Korsak la secundó, y Frost lo interrumpe.

\- Y no se preocupen, que Ángela no lo sabrá por nosotros.

Estallamos en risas espontáneas. Es hermoso contar con amigos así, que nos acepten y nos cuiden sin cuestionar lo poco ortodoxo que pueda ser la relación. Me encantó ver cómo Maura se sonrojaba y me tomaba de la mano, apretándola, contenta, por encima de la mesa, sin temor alguno de mostrar lo que siente por mí.

Platicamos hasta muy tarde. La Dra. Hunt y Felicity fueron las primeras en despedirse, querían preparar maletas para estar listas a primera hora. Nos citamos para desayunar juntos. Luego de despedir a Korsak y Frost en el vestíbulo principal, hice todo lo posible por caminar lentamente mientras íbamos al cuarto de Maura.

\- Muchas gracias por una de las tardes más tranquilas de mi vida, Jane.

Me dice, concluyendo su frase con un beso en mi mejilla. Sonrío, acaricio su rostro y la beso inocentemente en los labios.

\- No tiene qué agradecer, Dr. Isles, también fue una de las mejores tardes de la mía.

Estaba a punto de abrir su puerta cuando no pude resistir la tentación de volverle a robar un beso, este, más intenso. Quiero que sepa que la deseo.

\- ¡Jane! Entendí que no querías dar espectáculos ni escandalizar a nadie innecesariamente.

Me da un golpe en el hombro mientras se separa de mí.

\- Sólo quería que supieras lo mucho que siento por ti y quedarme con un buen recuerdo para resistir esta noche.

Maura sonríe de oreja a oreja, creo que no esperaba que fuera tan mimosa. Pero ¿Cómo no serlo? Estaba con la mujer que mi corazón amaba. Me dio otro beso.

\- Mañana estaremos juntas, en eso estaré pensando esta noche.

Nos separamos y mi rostro está adolorido de sonreír tanto, el saber que pasaría al menos un día más a solas con Maura, hacía que me mi cuerpo estuviera produciendo endorfinas al máximo.

El inicio de la mañana siguiente compartimos el tiempo con nuestros compañeros de trabajo y nuevas amigas: nos tomamos fotos del recuerdo, nos sentamos juntos en el transporte y ya estando en el aeropuerto, nos despedimos. Les deseamos buen viaje y ellos a nosotros.

Mientras yo rento un coche, Maura va a la librería del aeropuerto para comprar todo aquello que nos sirva para conocer el lugar. Media hora después estamos sentadas en un jeep color rojo, techado, que conduzco respetando los límites de velocidad. Nos dirigimos al Parque Nacional de Tulum, pocas horas al sur del Aeropuerto Internacional de Cancún.

De vez en cuando Maura me toma de la mano, luego me lee párrafos de las revistas que compró, compartiendo la información importante para nuestro paseo, me da indicaciones para llegar al parque y también besos que me distraen. ¿Podría pedir más?

Dentro del Parque Nacional se encuentran varios hoteles pequeños, amigables con la naturaleza, construidos con materiales no industrializados, propios de la región. La gran mayoría tienen acceso a la playa, por donde se comunican directamente con la zona arqueológica de Tulum.

Después de salir de la carretera y circular por un ancho camino de terracería, llegamos al hotel donde Maura hizo reservaciones. "La orquídea", hotel ecológico formado por un conjunto de cabañas dispersas entre la espesura tropical. Sus habitaciones tienen vista al mar, privacidad y los servicios básicos para descansar de todo aquello que significara civilización violenta.

Las cabañas, de dos plantas, están montadas en pequeños montículos rodeados de vegetación propia de la zona. La primera planta cuenta con una terraza donde están colgadas dos hamacas de hilo grueso y crudo, una sala de estar con cojines de manta gruesa, donde uno puede recostarse o sentarse para disfrutar de una buena lectura. También hay un medio baño, además de una pequeña cocineta, donde se pueden preparar alimentos sencillos y guardar las bebidas bien frías, algo indispensable para subsistir en el clima caribeño.

La planta alta es todo un lujo: en colores neutros se levanta una recámara amplia, con una cama grande al centro, tiene montado un dosel, no muy diferente a donde pasamos la primera tarde Maura y yo juntas, salvo que en esta se deja caer una pieza completa de tela ligera que funciona como mosquitero, rodeándola toda, pero sin impedir visibilidad ni movimiento a los ocupantes del colchón. Justo enfrente de la cama, está la terraza. Para no un impedir la vista de la cama hacia el mar, en el lado izquierdo de dicha área, está colocado un sillón colgante con cojines cubiertos también de manta cruda, montados en madera. No pude evitar imaginarme estar ahí envuelta en los brazos de Maura.

En la esquina que se forma por la pared que divide la terraza de la recámara, hay un arco de adobe sin puerta, que comunica al baño del tamaño de la mitad de la recámara principal. Justo a la entrada, ocupando parte de espacio de la terraza, hay una tina de piedra con todas las comodidades para disfrutar un baño relajante observando el mar.

La elección de la Dra. Isles por este hotel merece mi reconocimiento, no importa que no haya toda la tecnología disponible ¿Quién desea ver televisión si tenemos un ventanal que enmarca perfectamente los atardeceres caribeños?

Habiéndonos instalado, decidimos ir a explorar el área arqueológica que no quedaba muy lejos. Después de cambiar mi calzado por unas cómodas sandalias, bajo para esperar a Maura en las hamacas de la terraza de la primera planta. No cambiaría aquello por nada del mundo: brisa marina, los shorts de mezclilla favoritos, una camisa de lino blanca semi abierta, que cubría mi traje de baño a dos piezas azul marino, cerveza en la mano para mitigar el calor, pero, sobre todo, la compañía de Maura. Boston y sus criminales estaban tan lejos.

\- ¿Lista para irnos, Jane?

Escucho la voz de la doctora forense y aparece en la terraza enfundada en un traje de baño color esmeralda con un estampado parecido a flores rodeadas de grecas. La pieza de ropa permite presumir su bien formado abdomen y sus piernas las cubre con un pareo, también color esmeralda, pero de color más intenso. Trago saliva, ¿alguien me puede decir cómo es que esta mujer parece aún más atractiva? Maura sabe que la observo y me sonríe coqueta, ella también recorre mi figura, solo percibo calor en mis mejillas mientras me lleno los pulmones de su perfume.

El trayecto fue corto, caminamos permitiendo que las aguas turquesa mojaran nuestros pies, estamos tomadas de la mano. De vez en cuando su brazo se entrelaza con el mío, lo que me hace sentir un cosquilleo tremendo por todo mi torso, hasta la boca de mi estómago, cual adolescente.

Al terminar la pequeña caleta, nos encontramos con las monumentales ruinas de Tulum, que quiere decir "muralla" o "palizada" nombre que hace alusión a la construcción que ahí se conserva y rodea las construcciones principales del sitio. Maura aprieta mi mano, aquello le parece fascinante, encontrarse con un mundo de hace siglos. Cual niña exploradora, apresura el paso y me guía a la escalera de madera que permite subir por el acantilado y da acceso a aquella ciudad "redescubierta" en 1847.

El final de la escalera da a una explanada natural. Nuestros rostros giran para observar el mar. El paisaje quita el aliento. El sol justo encima, el mar caribeño a nuestros pies, inmenso, mostrando su color turquesa.

Anduvimos por las ruinas, entre ellas nos encontramos a estudiantes no graduados de arqueología que trabajan como guías especializados durante sus prácticas profesionales. Nos explicaron que Tulum era uno de los sitios más ampliamente estudiados, tanto en el aspecto arqueológico como en el etnohistórico, pues ello ayuda a entender la vida y costumbres de los mayas que vivieron en esa zona en el período que se le conoce como Postclásico.

Paseamos por la calzada principal, y entramos al edificio que se le conoce como Templo de los Frescos, construcción originalmente conformada por una habitación rodeada por un pórtico en tres de sus lados. Las enormes pinturas que se conservan en estas paredes retratan una serie de seres sobrenaturales residentes del inframundo. Maura estaba maravillada por ver el grado de conservación de tales pinturas, y que, aprendimos, es uno de los más importantes testimonios de pintura mural maya prehispánica.

Además de las ruinas, a mí me parece encantador ver los ojos curiosos de Maura, que brillan ante cada nuevo descubrimiento. Puedo ver cómo su cerebro trabaja tratando de fotografiar aquel mundo pasado para tratar de comprenderlo.

Al finalizar el recorrido, llegamos a la pequeña zona comercial que consta de algunos puestos de artesanías, un restaurante que ofrece comida local, y un mercado. Nos alimentamos bastante bien en el restaurante, y por supuesto, aquellos platillos se convirtieron también en un recorrido por nuevos sabores para nosotras. Los responsables del lugar anunciaron que un transporte recorría la ruta para llegar a los hoteles del parque nacional, el cual no dudamos en tomar, la excursión por la zona arqueológica había sido agotadora.

Mientras esperamos la salida del transporte, husmeamos por los comercios, compramos artesanías y algunos alimentos en el mercado. Es una experiencia estimulante el estar entre frutas exóticas de la zona, llenas de colores y aromas que sorprenden los sentidos.

Pero si a estímulos vamos, hay algo más que comienza a poner mi cuerpo en alerta: la mente me traiciona y no paro de imaginar a Maura entre mis brazos. Me pregunto qué sucederá cuando estemos solas en este lugar paradisíaco.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Cuál será la respuesta para la pregunta de Jane?_

_La información sobre el sitio arqueológico fue extraída del sitio oficial del Instituto Nacional de Antropología e Historia (INAH)_

_Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, agradecida, KEy_


	7. Que no se rompa la noche, segunda parte

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Sin más preámbulos, la segunda parte. _

_Jazz: gracias por preocuparte por mí, todo bien, nada grave. Fueron baches que todos en la vida tenemos y que podemos salir adelante con un poco de paciencia _

_Cecilis: espero te guste cómo se respondió la pregunta de Jane_

_A todos ustedes, ¡Disfruten!_

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Que no se rompa la noche, segunda parte**_

_Desde la perspectiva de Jane Rizzoli_

El recorrido por todos los hoteles fue largo, pues cruzamos cada vereda y contemplamos la belleza salvaje de la vegetación del lugar. Ya había obscurecido cuando llegamos a nuestra cabaña. El camino sinuoso estaba iluminado por pequeñas antorchas y aromatizado por flores que en la zona las conocen como "Huele de noche" que despiden su perfume justo al obscurecer.

Maura camina al frente cargando algunas de las bolsas, y yo voy atrás de ella, sintiendo como mi cuerpo va llamándola, pero simultáneamente mi mente no encuentra manera de iniciar esta noche tan deseada por mí.

Entramos en silencio, ya las luces estaban encendidas, en su mayoría candelas. Comentamos cosas triviales del viaje, estoy totalmente perdida y el pánico se apodera de mí. Es mi amiga, en los últimos días se hizo mi novia, y ahora podría ser mi amante, ¿pero cómo hago para derrumbar todo este muro que construí para no lastimarme ni alejarla? ¿cómo hago para destrozar este mito de no poderla tener para no delatar mi amor por ella en el diario trabajar juntas? Ayer todo parecía tan fácil, besos, su cuerpo junto al mío, abrazos que rozaban el desborde del deseo, y ahora, estoy aquí, paralizada. ¡Es frustrante!

\- Toma, Jane.

Aquella voz me saca de mis pensamientos. Me ofrece una copa de vino blanco mexicano que compramos en una de las tiendas de la zona arqueológica. Se la acepto, sonrío tímida, creo que sabe que estoy entrando en pánico, debo ganar tiempo, tomar distancia, para ver si encuentro una solución.

\- Gracias, tomaré un baño, siento arena en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Maura sonríe, desconcertada, pero no insiste y me deja ir. Me preparo para bañarme, no en la tina, sino en la regadera que está justo en la pared posterior del baño. Dejo la copa de vino cerca, abro la llave y permito que el agua caiga con fuerza sobre mi cuerpo, deseo librarme del entumecimiento provocado por mi pánico. Lavo mi cabello y observo cómo poco a poco se refresca mi cuerpo quemado por el sol.

Repentinamente, a través de la delgada cortina, presto atención en el área de la tina. Maura llega envuelta en una toalla color coral. Sin importarle que esté yo ahí, entra a la tina, desnuda. Apenas pude ver su espalda también quemada por el sol, porque la toalla la dejó caer hasta que la mitad de su cuerpo estuvo metida en aquella pequeña pileta. Trago saliva.

Estoy segura que escucha el caer del agua de la regadera. Imagino su sonrisa burlona en el rostro, mientras ella supone la cara de idiota que tengo observándola. Bien, creo que la iniciativa la ha tomado ella, ¿qué harás, Jane Rizzoli? Por fin logro convertir en acciones el calor que tengo en la boca de mi estómago. Los cosquilleos de la piel vuelven a aparecer, sin embargo ahora no me paralizo, repentinamente sé qué debo hacer.

Salgo de la regadera, me seco un poco el cabello y dejo que la bata esponjada de algodón haga su trabajo secando el resto de mi cuerpo. Tomo la copa de vino y me acerco a la tina. Maura me observa sonriendo, pícara, extiende la mano y toma un trago de mi copa. No me la devuelve, la deja al filo de la tina, en el otro extremo, donde no podría alcanzarla. Sonrío contenta de estar ahí, veo una silla y la coloco al lado de a tina, dando la cara a Maura. Cruzo las piernas y me acomodo para observar tan bello espectáculo: las manos de la doctora forense recorren palmo a palmo sus brazos, sus piernas, pasean lentamente por su cuello, largo y sereno, como el tallo de una rosa y cubren discretamente su pecho.

\- ¿Le gusta lo que ve, Dtve. Rizzoli?

Sonrío ampliamente. Mi atrevimiento resurge de su escondite.

\- Por supuesto, Dra. Isles, aunque confieso que quisiera ver un poco más.

Los ojos de Maura brillan, roban el fulgor de las velas que nos acompañan. Sin previo aviso ella se levanta de la tina, y la veo ahí, a cuerpo entero, completa, satisfaciendo mi deseo de verla toda, de conocerla toda, cada curva, cada peca, cada sombra de los lugares que aún no conocía.

El corazón se desboca, y empuja a mi cuerpo para atrapar el cuerpo de Maura entre mis brazos. Cual héroe de película de piratas, la envuelvo en un abrazo efusivo, tomo su rostro con una de mis manos y pego sus labios a los míos, no los quiero dejar escapar, no quiero que exista espacio entre nuestras bocas. Ella me corresponde, y se aferra a mi cuerpo.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, aprovecho para levantarla con mis brazos. Sin preocuparme por tropezar, la llevo hasta la recámara y la acuesto al centro. Contagiada por mi euforia, al caer en el colchón, Maura desabrocha y jala la bata de baño que me vestía, ahora estamos iguales, sin secretos qué ocultar, y unas manos ansiosas por explorar.

La pelirroja observa mi cuerpo, pasea sus manos por mi abdomen y cuando llega a los hombros me jala hacia ella, rodamos por la cama y ahora soy yo la que estoy sometida bajo sus caderas. Ha prestado atención a las clases de sumisión de sospechosos. Me quedo atónita admirando su torso bien formado que se levanta ante mí, cada curva y cada monte en su lugar. Ella corresponde mi mirada, reconozco una chispa de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué piensas Jane?

Me pregunta a bocajarro, con voz sensual.

\- Estoy pidiendo a esos dioses mayas que conocimos hoy, que no se rompa la noche, por favor que no se rompa, que tengo que amarte mucho, que tengo que amarte tanto, que si la noche no acaba, yo te voy a enloquecer.

Repentinamente se lanza a mi pecho, a besarme, a recorrer mi cuello, a conocer mi rostro con sus labios.

\- Gracias, Jane, si tu supieras…

Interrumpo su frase a medias con un grito, pues sus manos expertas llegan al centro de mis caderas y provocan un estallido de mis sentidos, algo esperado para esta noche, pero involuntario en ese momento.

\- ¡Oh, Mauuuura!

El jadeo fue incontrolable, no pude ver el rostro de Maura, sólo siento que su boca regresa a mi rostro para cubrirme de besos y espera paciente observándome, a que recupere el aliento.

\- ¡Oh, Maura! Me siento ridícula.

\- ¡¿Quéeee?!

Me cubre de nuevo de besos.

\- Es lo más hermoso que he visto, la expresión más espontánea de un cuerpo reaccionando a otro.

La observo con atención; entiende que hay algo que no me encaja.

\- Es lo más hermoso que he visto, tu reacción a mí es algo que no puedo poner en palabras.

Sonrío ante la explicación, la beso de nuevo poniendo todo mi corazón en ello. Aún sus caderas me someten, pero recupero fuerza y me levanto para acomodarla bien en mi regazo, y yo poder refugiarme descaradamente en su pecho. Con la respiración entre cortada por mi asalto a su cuello, me dice al oído.

\- Yo también ruego a quien sea que esta noche sea larga, larga, que no llegue la mañana, que no se oculte la estrella ni la luna en la ventana.

Cubro su boca con mis labios, y mis brazos se encaraman por su espalda, para que mis manos cumplan sus inquietos deseos. Deseo hacer sentir a Maura cómo la hacía sentir mujer en mis sueños. Y la embriago con mis caricias y con más besos, hasta escuchar mi nombre surgir desde su pecho.

La noche no fue suficiente para demostrar el amor que desbordaba de nuestros cuerpos, así que todavía la mañana siguiente hicimos locuras nuevas, en la terraza, en la regadera y terminamos tumbadas en la cama esperando a que otra noche llegara.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Qué les pareció el paseo? ;) Todavía queda un capítulo, ¡Gracias! KEy_


	8. Lo que me haces sentir

_**Disclaimer**__: No me pertenecen los personajes, son de Tess Gerritsen y de los productores de Rizzoli and Isles. Las canciones tampoco, sólo me pertenecen las ideas que surgen al escucharlas._

_**A/N**__: Este capítulo final está inspirado en la canción clásica de Aretha Franklin, "You make me feel like a natural woman" _

_Dedicado a Jazz, Cecilis y Bella._

_Un gusto haberles entretenido con esta historia. _

**Lo que me haces sentir**

_**Capítulo 8**_

_(Último capítulo)_

_Desde la perspectiva de Maura Isles_

Creo que estas semanas los criminales salieron a hacer de las suyas y pusieron a la policía a trabajar horas extras. Aunque el jefe se quejó de que Jane y yo llegamos un día más tarde de lo planeado, nos ha dejado en paz por dar buenos resultados, y bueno, no solamente nosotras, también nuestros equipos de trabajo.

Cierro el último expediente y llamo a Susy, mi asistente.

\- ¿Sí, Dra. Isles?

\- Gracias, Susy, por favor, entrega estos expedientes al jefe Cavanaugh cuando salgas de aquí.

\- Sí, Dra., ¿algo más?

\- No, gracias; supongo ya entregaste la bitácora al siguiente turno.

\- Sí, Dra. Entregada.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Recibo un mensaje de texto, sonrío al confirmar que es de Jane.

_ \- ¿Pizza, en tu casa?_

Contesto brevemente.

_\- Sí, por favor, te veo en el coche._

_\- Ahí estaré Dra. ¿mitad y mitad?_

_\- Si, champiñones, por favor._

_\- Ok_

Me aseguro de meter el celular en el bolsillo de mi saco, me quito la bata y la cuelgo en el perchero. Busco mi bolsa, cierro el cajón, apago las luces, reviso mentalmente mis pendientes y comienzo a abandonar todo lo relacionado al trabajo escuchando el click del seguro de la puerta de mi despacho.

Cuando llego a la zona de estacionamiento, abro a distancia los seguros del coche y Jane aparece de no sé dónde con la caja de la pizza en mano. Me sonríe y le correspondo la sonrisa. Nos encontramos justo enfrente de la puerta del piloto de mi coche híbrido. Al tiempo que me abre la puerta con un brazo, hace malabarismos con la otra para no tirar la pizza, además se inclina para robarme un beso.

Es electrizante sentir su cariño en tan pequeños gestos. Yo solía despertarme cada mañana observando la ventana, viendo caer la llovizna del verano, casi quejándome por tener que enfrentar otro día, porque la vida siempre me había tratado de manera poco amable: veía poco a mis padres, y en la escuela se burlaban de la niña genio rica y solitaria. Sin contar que casi muero a manos de un asesino serial.

Ahora voy de camino a casa con una mujer que me ama, que se burla de mí por mis "conversaciones google", pero que al mismo tiempo me ubica para ser una persona accesible, empática. No me gusta hacer teorías, me gusta comprobar las cosas con hechos, sin embargo, me empuja al límite para aplicar mi conocimiento e integrarlo con mi ingenio para descubrir la verdad. Soy obsesivamente ordenada, pero me ha hecho ver que es imposible tener el control de las cosas, y que a veces, hasta es sano.

Confieso que ha sido caótico el inicio de nuestra relación como amigas, pero ella ha estado ahí para ayudarme en mis conflictos existenciales, y creo que ese caos ha sido parte del atractivo de nuestra relación como amantes. He aprendido de deportes, ahora ella me habla con un vocabulario más amplio; yo aprecio la cerveza y ella ya elige el vino con el que vamos a cenar. Mis pastas, modestia aparte, son riquísimas, pero no serían lo mismo sin su receta secreta de salsa italiana.

Alguna vez un criminal dijo que yo era alguien frío, con manías que me hacían ser como alguno de ellos. Pero Jane me dijo que no era cierto, que yo era mucho más que conocimientos, datos duros y ciencia, que no tuviera miedo de ser yo. Ella me hizo ver lo buena que soy para este trabajo, ella me hizo sentir que tengo mucho que entregar como científica y como persona. Ahora tengo una familia y buenos amigos, empezando por Jane.

\- ¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Maura

\- ¿Sí, Jane?

Contesto al tiempo que su beso en mi mejilla izquierda me aparta de mis pensamientos.

\- Has estado distraída toda la cena, ¿todo bien, Maur?

Sonrío al sentir que se pone tras de mí, y sus brazos me rodean por la cintura, mientras termino de recoger los trastes lavados.

\- Sí, todo bien Jane.

Seco mis manos y doy la vuelta para verla de frente. Me pega a su cuerpo, la beso con ternura, observando sus labios, respiro cerca de su boca y me pierdo en sus ojos.

\- Todo bien, Jane…

Repito.

\- ...más que bien, desde que acepté tener una relación contigo.

Sonríe satisfecha y se sonroja.

\- Ah, ¿sí?

\- Mhm.

Le contesto robándole otro beso, esta vez, más intenso. Ahora también la rodeo con mis brazos por su torso. Siento cómo se pone tensa, pero no de mala manera, más bien en guardia, a la expectativa de lo que pueda pasar. Traga saliva, signo inequívoco que ya no sabe qué hacer conmigo en sus brazos, o, mejor dicho, con una idea clara de lo que puede hacer pero que no está segura de cómo comenzar. La verdad, no me importa darle ideas al respecto.

\- Además de escucharte, estaba pensando en lo bien que me haces sentir…

Beso su barbilla. Suspira.

\- …que lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ti…

Beso su cuello, hasta la base, donde se une con su hombro.

\- …me haces sentir tan bien por dentro…

Por fin, Jane me interrumpe, hace chocar su boca con la mía, me besa intensamente, sus labios atrapan los míos, con cierta fiereza. De mi cuello sus manos bajan y retoman la parte alta de mis piernas y me levantan. Entiendo que me quiere pegada a ella, obedezco; mis piernas se montan a su cadera, rodeándola. Sin tumbos llegamos a la mesa del comedor; ahí me coloca, tomamos un respiro y comienza su ataque a mi cuello, a mi pecho. Mis manos ya le arrancaron la blusa, y le ayudo a arrancar la mía.

Sin ni siquiera estar completamente desnudas, me libera del deseo que se construyó durante todo el día pensando en ella. Recupero apenas mi respiración, y ella, agitada, me habla al oído.

\- ¿Sabes lo hermoso que es escuchar mi nombre en tus labios y verte así, tan viva?

La beso, agradecida, tanto por hacerme el amor, como por lo que dice.

\- Es lo que me haces sentir, Jane Rizzoli, me haces sentir como una mujer, libre, al natural.

Atrapa otra vez mis labios con los suyos, retoma todas sus caricias, se las correspondo; ahora yo quiero escucharla gritar mi nombre, ahora quiero que me diga todo lo yo la hago sentir.

* * *

_**A/N**__: ¿Les gustó el regreso a Boston? _

_Mi agradecimiento sincero a quienes siguieron esta historia de varios capítulos de Rizzoli &amp; Isles_

_Nos seguimos leyendo, KEy _


End file.
